Commander Webkee Daae
* PERSONALITY Webkee is determined to carve out from it her own destiny. Smart, savvy, and quick-witted, Webkee is a force to be reckoned with, gives as good as she gets, and excellence through hard work has earned the respect of her fellow officers. She is kind of heart and can't resist she helping those in need. She has a perfect starfleet record. * LIKES & HOBBIES Enjoys holoplay and holo cosplay. Her father was a holoprogrammer and she owns the sum of his collection along with many of her own. She has a valet pack full of holo costumes. She also enjoys holoprogramming. She does yoga every day and her favorite food is Japanese cuisine with a focus on sushi, sashimi and udon noodles. * FAMILY HISTORY / EARLY LIFE (February 2349) (Operations) Lt. Stephen Dresden meets and marries (Tactical) Lt. Sydney Daaé. (March 14th 2350) 'Webkee Penelope-Ann Daaé is born to Stephen and Sydney Daaé on the USS Beachmont (NCC-21087). '(June 2358) 'The Beachmont was decommissioned to serve as a training vessel, and Dresden-Daaé accepted a teaching position at the Academy. He became an instructor for the Advanced Tactical Training Program. '(November 2358), Dresden-Daaé is promoted to Lieutenant Commander, maintaining his Academy position. (2359) Dresden-Daaé and daughter Webkee Daaé (Age 8) goes on vacation visit Bozeman Montana, Earth. (Late 2364) After 6 years at Starfleet Academy Stephen Dresden-Daaé retires as a Trainer in The Advanced Tactical Training Program (Holoprogrammer who developed programs related to Tactical Environmental Training). Stephen Dresden-Daaé and his daughter Webkee (Age 13) move to Starbase 82, while his wife Lt. Cmdr. Sydney Daaé continues tour. http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Starbase_82 (2366) After 5 years on Starbase 82 Stephen Dresden-Daaé becomes a civilian adviser and joins Cmdr. Sydney Daaé (Chief of Security) aboard the USS Melbourne (NCC-62043), while Webkee stays with her human God parents at Starbase 82. (Late 2366) the Melbourne formed part of the forty-strong Federation task force that stood against an invading Borg cube at the Battle of Wolf 359. Early in the battle, it and the USS Saratoga engaged the cube, but its shields were quickly drained, and had half its saucer blown away by a cutting beam. The burning, lifeless hulk was then rammed by the cube as it pursued the Saratoga. http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_Wolf_359 http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Melbourne Stephen and Sydney Daaé are killed by the Borg in an explosion aboard the USS Melbourne (NCC-62043). Nevertheless, when the Enterprise-D arrived in the system a few hours later, enough of the wreck survived intact, The USS Melbourne (NCC-62043) one of the vessels recognized by Commander Shelby. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") (2367) Admiral Harve Reynolds convinces Webkee's to join Starfleet and fast tracks her into the "Starfleet Juniors Program". * STARFLEET ACADEMY (2367) Age 16 'She joins Starfleet as (Cadet Ensign) as part of the junior program. '(2367-69) Age 16-18 'She completed all her psychology courses. '('Promoted to Cadet Lieutenant Junior Grade) '(2369-70) Age 19 'She excepted a counselor internship at Starfleet Academy. '('Promoted to Cadet Lieutenant) She is nominated to represent Starbase 82 in "The Federation - Miss Starbase Pageant". She finishes Miss Starbase Pageant Finals in 8th Place. '(2370-71) Age 20 'Continued her progression in Medical school at Starfleet Academy. Because of her brilliant empathy, she was fast tracked to the rank of (Cadet Lieutenant Commander.) '(2369-71) Age 19-21 'Lieutenant Commander Daaé served as an personal assistant to an Admiral Harve Reynolds at Starfleet Academy & Command. '(2371) Age 21 '''Passed the Bridge Officer Exam & after 5 years graduated Starfleet Academy as a (Commander) with honors in sociology and International relations. * '''CAREER (2372-75) Age 22-25 Served as Chief Counselor (Rank Cmdr.) at Starbase 82 for 3 year. (2375) Age 25 Served as Head of International Relations (Rank Cmdr.) at Starbase 82 for 1 year. (2376) Age 26 Currently Serving as Counselor / 2nd Officer (Rank Cmdr.) of the U.S.S. Monarch (NCC-78528) * HEALTH HISTORY In-heightened levels of Psilosynine: Due to in-heightened levels of Psilosynine (Psi-low-see-nine) in her paracortex, the commander has a sensitivity to places where "telepathic echos" exist. She must receive medication to counteract the effects or she will experience strong symptoms.The Psilosynine issue in her paracortex caused her eyes to turn violet eyes. Her violet eye color was corrected with cosmetic surgery and are now black. Common symptoms to may include: Restlessness, Depression, Anxiety, Excessive sweating, Tremors or Shaking, Mood Swings and or Insomnia (Extreme Symptoms may include: Nausea, Dizziness, Vomiting, Seizures)